


Brother, Where Art Thou?

by JackiLeigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Dean has amnesia.  Sam and Bobby come to the rescue.





	Brother, Where Art Thou?

BROTHER, WHERE ART THOU?

AN: This is an AmnesiaSufferer!Hurt!Dean, Rescue!Sam fic. I have not written my SPN amnesia fic yet. I have written one for each of my other favs, so I guess its Dean’s turn.

 

Dean was out hunting alone. The weather had turned nasty and Dean had lost control of the Impala. He crashed the car into a tree along the side of the road. He lost consciousness after hitting his head hard against the windshield glass. A couple of hours later he came to. It was almost dark and rainy, and the weather had turned colder. He could not spend the night in the car. It would not start, plus he really needed medical attention. Dean managed to push the door open and get out of the car. He remembered a house a little ways back. He started off in that direction.

Dean could barely take another step when he got to the house he had remembered passing. He managed to get to the bottom of the porch steps before he collapsed onto the sidewalk, mindless of the rain that was now beating down on him.

“I heard something, Mom.” Kallie Southerland, a pretty brunette nursing student at a local college, said as she looked towards the front door. She paused when her mom spoke.

“It’s the rain, Honey. It’s pouring down out there.” Melanie Southerland, her equally pretty 40-something mother, stated. She knew her daughter would check it out anyway. They had to be cautious. They were two women living alone out in the country.

Kallie cautiously approached the front door. She looked out the glass first. She then jerked the door open. “Mom! Oh, my God! Mom!” She said as she hurried down the stairs.

 

TBC

END NOTE: The Southerlands are my creation. Sam will probably be the subject of the next chapter.

 

 

Chapter 2

 

Sam Winchester paced the floor, running his fingers through his hair. 

“No Bobby…” He said, irritated, as he paced. He shook his head. “Routine. He said he would take care of it and be back, two hours tops. It’s been….” Sam paused to count the hours. “…16 hours. He didn’t come back last night.” Sam listened to Bobby on the other end for a moment. “He’ll call me, text me and let me know if it’s a girl, usually.” Sam shook his head. “But, this…this feels different. Something’s wrong, Bobby. Something’s happened to him.”

Sam was even more worried by the lack of clues. He had tried to locate Dean’s phone through the GPS system. But there had been no signal. And that had him very worried. Dean didn’t turn his phones off, not for any reason. And he made it a point to keep them charged. Sam had even borrowed a car and went out and drove around last night. But the darkness and the rain kept him from going too far or seeing too much. He didn’t want to get lost and miss Dean coming back to the motel.

Sam hung up with Bobby as he headed out the door. He didn’t like to ‘borrow’ cars during the day. But he couldn’t just sit and wait on Dean. The elder Winchester should have called him by now, hours ago. Sam had to go and find his brother.

TBC

Next chapter will be about Dean and the Southerlands.

 

 

Chapter 3

Melanie ran down the stairs too, forgetting about the rain, when she saw what it was her daughter had been yelling about. She knelt down on the other side of the unconscious young man and watched as her daughter quickly assessed his injuries.

Kallie stroked his face. “He looks like he’s middle or late twenties, obvious head injuries.” She said taking in the blood that had now turned his hair red. Plus, there was a huge gash across his forehead that seemed to have slowed its oozing. She touched his face again, but got no response. “He’s so cold. And he’s soaked through.”

Melanie looked at her daughter. “He needs a hospital, Kallie. You can’t take…he’s got a head injury. You don’t know how to take care of those.” 

Kallie shook her head. The nearest hospital was 30 miles away, in the same small town as the college she went to. And if you had anything more serious than a sprained ankle, they shipped you off to the city, which was 75 miles away. She, just by the way he looked, didn’t think he could make the trip.

Melanie was looking around. But she didn’t see a car. “How did he even get here?” She wondered out loud as she and Kallie picked him up and managed to get him up the stairs and into the house. They laid him, as gently as possible, on the couch.

Kallie started removing Dean’s clothing as she continued to assess his injuries. Melanie hurried to the bathroom and quickly returned with several towels. She then went to her bedroom and found an old pair of her ex’s sweat pants and one of his old t-shirts. Both items were way too big for their young visitor. But it was all the men’s clothing that they had in the house. She then helped her daughter as they attempted to get their visitor warm and dry. 

“That circular bruise on his chest, he came into contact with the steering wheel. He obviously wasn’t wearing his seat belt. …probably broke, or at least bruised, his ribs, too.” Kallie stated as she ran her fingers over his ribcage, probing gently.

“What about all this other stuff?” Melanie asked, referring to the 3 knives, 2 guns, and 4 fake IDs they found on the man.

Kallie shook her head. She had no idea why he would be carrying all that stuff. He looked like a nice guy. He was handsome. And it was obvious he took care of himself. He exercised, he ate well. His clothes were not worn out and they were clean. She didn’t know what to think about the man.

Dean had remained unconscious through it all. He had been undressed, cleaned up and then redressed in the oversized sweatpants and tee. The pants didn’t look too bad on him. They had an elastic waist. They were baggy. The t-shirt, however, swallowed him. And the two together made him almost look like a kid playing dress up.

Melanie looked at her daughter and voiced her concerns. “He’s not awake yet.” She said as she sat beside him in a chair she had pulled up beside the couch.

Melanie and Kallie had made Dean as comfortable as they could. They had given him a pillow and blanket. They had even rubbed his chest, his legs and his back to get him warm again. And now he seemed okay. But they both felt he should have woken up by this time. And it made for a sleepless night for the both of them. Each stayed close by and checked constantly to make sure that Dean was still doing alright.

Kallie had checked his eyes to make sure the pupils were reacting normally. She had found a knot on the back of Dean’s head. But it was small and as she continued to check it, it had not gotten any larger. She had also been taking his vital signs and everything was as it should be, despite the fact that he was still unconscious.

Morning came and Kallie had taken the seat her mother had just vacated to go into the kitchen and fix some coffee. The college student had fallen asleep. But she woke quickly when she felt movement. She had been holding Dean’s hand knowing that if he moved, it would wake her up. She opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at her.

TBC

 

 

Chapter 4

Dean was confused and a little scared. He had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. He looked down at himself. The clothes that he had on were obviously not his. They did not, at all, fit. He looked up at the woman sitting beside him in the chair.

"Where am I?" Dean asked. "Who are you?"

"You're in the tiny town of Fincastle, Virginia." Kallie answered.

Dean just looked at her. He jumped when Melanie came back into the room, carrying hers and her daughter's coffee.

"You want something to drink, Darlin'?" Melanie asked as she handed Kallie the mug.

Dean looked at her and then asked his question again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kallie and this is my mom, Melanie." Kallie said. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

Dean looked at the floor for a second. He seemed to be thinking about the question. He looked up at them and shook his head. "I don't know."

Kallie looked at her mother and then back at Dean. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

Dean shook his head. "I can't remember much, just the rain."

Kallie nodded. "You passed out in our yard, on our sidewalk actually. You walked here in the rain, we didn't see a car. You were shaking, you were so wet and so cold."

"Thank you, for what you did for me. But…." Dean threw his cover off. He wanted to stand, but he could barely move. His chest, his ribs were hurting far too much. And he had a killer headache. He sighed, resigned himself to his current situation and pulled the cover back over his body.

"You have 3 broken ribs and a concussion." Kallie informed him. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon."

Dean scrutinized her. "You're too young to be a doctor."

"I'm a nurse. Well, actually a nursing student. I have another year to go to get my bachelor's."

"Wonderful. I…just wonderful." Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Kallie replied. "I get As in all my clinicals."

"Look, I'm…I'm sorry. I just…I'm in pain. I don't know where I am. And I don't know why I'm here." Dean shook his head. His head hurt and his chest was killing him. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Kallie said as she touched his face. She was afraid he had passed out.

Dean opened his eyes.

"We need to give you a name." Melanie stated. "You honestly can't remember."

Dean shook his head. "I have no idea."

Melanie looked at him, convinced. "Well Darlin, we'll just have to come up with one for you." She paused. "You look like you could be a Jeff."

Kallie shook her head. "I think Kevin, maybe Jake."

Melanie nodded and smiled. "I like Jake."

They both looked at Dean. "What do you think?" Melanie asked.

Dean nodded and smiled. "I could be a Jake."

"Well Jake, welcome to our home." Melanie said.

Dean smiled. It made him feel a little better. He had an identity, even if he was not sure it was the right one.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam was getting more and more worried by the hour. He had sounded so worried, in fact, that Bobby has shown up at his motel room a few hours later. Now they were both tearing down the backroads of rural Virginia looking for the wayward Winchester.

Days went by and Dean had not called Sam or Bobby, or anyone else they knew. And, to be honest, they had begun to give up hope of finding him alive. They had been down so many roads in so many small towns, they didn't think that there were anymore backroads to check.

"Wait, Stop! Right there!" Sam said as Bobby slowed the truck. "There's the Impala, Bobby! That's it!" The younger hunter opened the door ready to step out of the car and run across the street to Fulton Auto Body shop. The Impala was sitting in one of the service bays, a mechanic working on its undercarriage. Something had to be very wrong with Dean for his car to be in any shop. The sight of it there sent ice cold fear through both Sam and Bobby.

Bobby swung the truck around and managed to get it parked in front of the shop before Sam jumped out.

"Hey! Hey!" Sam said, excited. "That car…that's my brother's car!"

The mechanic, Bill, as it read on his shirt, shrugged. "Mel called me to come out and find it."

"Who's Mel? Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Where did you find it?" Bobby's question came seconds later.

Bill looked at the two of them. He knew Mel and Kallie lived alone. He didn't want to bring his friends any trouble.

"Look, I just…I'm looking for my brother. He's…he's gone missing. I can't…he's been gone a week. I haven't heard from him." Sam pleaded. "I just need to find him."

Bill believed the young man was sincere. He obvious was very upset that his brother was missing. And Mel had told her about the young man who was now staying with her and Kallie. "Mel is Melanie. And she lives with her daughter out on Cooper's Cove Road. I towed the car in about a quarter mile from her house. It was down an embankment, wrapped around a tree." Bill stated. "She said the fella in the car had no idea who he was. She called the police and made a report, got his picture out. She hoped somebody would recognize him."

Sam and Bobby were stunned. But they were glad he was alive.

"Where does she live?" Sam asked.

Bill gave him the directions and Sam and Bobby set off down the road. They found the house easily and pulled into the driveway. Both men hesitated.

Sam looked at Bobby. "What if he doesn't recognize me? What if…?"

TBC

END NOTES: The next chapter will be a sort of a flashback for Dean and his life as 'Jake.'

 

 

 

Chapter 5

Dean healed quickly. He was still sore. But the cut on his head was healing nicely, thanks to Kallie's and Melanie's care. And he seemed to be remembering things, though he still had no idea why he would be carrying so many weapons and fake IDs.

They had bought Dean some clothes, based on the size of the clothes that they had taken off him. His jeans had been the only thing to have survived. His shirt had been bloody and torn and his jacket had been torn. It had been a little bloody, too. But they had sat it aside. Neither of them wanted to ruin the leather. They took it into town to see if it could be cleaned and mended.

The better Dean got the more restless he got. Melanie would find him fixing things around her house. He had already fixed a loose shelf on her bookshelf. He had fixed a broken hinge on her back door. He had put new screen in the backdoor itself and he had told her he would fix the leak in her kitchen sink when he was able to get around a little better. His ribs were too sore for him to do a lot yet.

They followed the sound of music through the house one evening after Kallie had gone with her mom to town to get some groceries. They found him out on their back deck. He was strumming the guitar and singing softly. They both just stopped and listened for a second. Dean had shown an interest in the guitar that Melanie had propped up next to the fireplace in their living room. She had told him he was welcome to play it. It had been her exes. She just had never gotten rid of it.

"Wow, Jake." Kallie said as she took the chair next to him. "That was good. That was really good."

"You have a great voice." Melanie added.

Dean bowed his head and blushed. "Sammy always used to complain about my singing."

Kallie smiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You're remembering." Melanie said, equally excited. "Who's Sammy?"

Dean shook his head. He could picture Sam in his mind. But he didn't know who he was. "It's just…I see this big, tall guy with a shaggy haircut."

Dean has also been having nightmares. He was afraid to tell the women about them. They were full of blood and death. Sammy was always there. And it was the two of them fighting, some looked like ordinary people. Others looked like monsters. But the images, the flashbacks, whatever they were, only served to confuse him. Was he a murderer?" From what he had 'seen' he had done it more than once. He knew where the guns and knives, Mel and Kallie said, he had brought with him were. Mel and Kallie had not tried to hide them from him. And he had actually forgotten about them for a while. But would he, one night, just sneak into their bedrooms and murder them, too? Was he that cold and calculated? Was he just biding his time, waiting for the right moment? Did he not even realize that that was what he was doing?

The thought of hurting the two women terrified him. They had been so kind to him. They had opened up their home and their lives to him. He had been left alone in the home, several times when the women had had to leave and run errands or pick up the things they had needed to care for him. Is that how he would repay their kindness? Leave even more death and destruction in his wake?

Dean shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. He had had no violent urges. He had had no dark thoughts. He had not even considered picking up the knives or the guns. He had had no reason to. But, then, a chilling thought crossed him mind. Would that all change when he 'remembered' who he was?

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean sat right up, despite the stabbing pain in his ribs. He had had another nightmare. The images were still vivid. He looked around him and pulled the cover up to his chest, as if the thin cloth would protect him. He closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to get his breathing under control. He opened his eyes again when he felt Mel and Kallie sat down on the bed on either side of him. He had been moved to their spare bedroom upstairs as soon as he had felt he could make it up the stairs. He was glad to have a bed. And they were glad to be able to sleep in their own beds and still be able to keep an eye on him and hear him, if he needed them.

"Jake, Sweetheart," Melanie said, taking his hand. "What is it?"

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Kallie asked.

Dean looked at her. He was shocked she knew. He had not told them anything. And as far as he knew, this was the first time he had actually called out.

"You're a very restless sleeper." Kallie informed him. "That usually means that somebody is in pain or that they are having nightmares. And I know the pain is under control because you're able to get around very well." She paused. "So that leaves…the other thing."

"You can tell us, Jake." Melanie implored.

Dean shook his head. "No, I can't. I really can't."

"Jake, you can trust us." Kallie said.

"It's not a question of me trusting you." Dean stated. "I'm just not so sure that you're going to trust me."

Both Kallie and Melanie looked concerned. What did he mean? They looked at one another. Then they looked at Dean.

Dean told them all he thought that he could. He left out the gore. But they got the picture. And to say that they were surprised would be a true understatement. They were absolutely floored.

"That explains the knives and guns." Kallie said, still kind of shell-shocked.

"I need to leave. I just…." Dean said, moving to get out of the bed. "I don't…I don't want to hurt you, either of you. I don't understand what those dreams mean. I just…thank you for everything you did for me." Dean started to move off the bed again. "But, I can't stay here. I can't take the chance."

"You don't have a car, Jake." Mel reminded him. "Bob isn't finished with it yet. It's may be another week before…."

"Then I'll go stay at the motel in town and wait on it. I…." Dean replied.

"What you dreamed, Darlin', that's all it was, a dream." Mel said. "Most of them don't make sense. They're not supposed to."

Something told Dean that these were not dreams. But he didn't share that with the women. Something told him that these were snippets of memory. Memories that terrified him enough to worry that he might have a terrible, sadistic, dark side.

TBC

 

 

 

Chapter 6

Sam and Bobby stared at the house for a long minute. They then got out of the truck.

Dean was standing, looking out the window. He then turned to Melanie and Kallie. "Get out of here now! Go!" He urged them, watching the two men approaching the front door. "Go out the back door; get in your car and drive!"

"Jake, what is it?" Mel asked. She could tell that whoever it was that had pulled into her driveway, their houseguest thought that they were bad news.

Dean just shook his head. These were the people he had seen in his nightmares. He had to protect Mel and Kallie from them, if he could.

Both women hesitated for just a second, and then Melanie and her daughter headed for the back door.

Sam and Bobby both went upon the porch and Bobby knocked. There was no answer.

Sam started down the stairs. "I'll go knock on the back door."

Sam headed around the back of the house. He yelled to the two women as they were about to get into their car.

Both Mel and Kallie stopped, frozen for just a moment.

Sam could see their fear and approached them cautiously. "My name is Sam Winchester. I was told by the mechanic in town that my brother was here. His name is Dean…Dean Winchester. He's about 6 feet tall, brown hair, green eyes. He's got a muscular build. He's…He left to do a job and I…I just I haven't seen him, haven't heard from him. I didn't know if he was alive. He's…."

Melanie looked at Sam. She could see his sincerity. She could tell how much he cared for his brother. She nodded. "He's inside. I have to warn you though. He didn't recognize you. He saw you pull up and get out of the truck. He told us to leave. He thought you might be trouble."

"I think he recognized you from the nightmares he's been having." Kallie added. "Oh, I'm Kallie Southerland. And this is my mom, Melanie."

Sam nodded, acknowledging the introductions.

Bobby came around the side of the house, wondering what was taking the young hunter so long. He stopped when he saw him talking to the two women. "Sam, what…?"

Sam, Mel and Kallie all looked at him. "This is Bobby, our adopted uncle. We…."

The back door flew open, and Dean came out onto the back porch. He had lost track of the two male visitors. He was afraid that Mel and Kallie had not gotten away, and he was right.

"You came for me! Leave them alone!" Dean yelled. He had one of his knives in his hand, and he was white knuckling it. "Get out of here, Mel! Kallie! Go! Now!"

"Dean…" Sam started. "…it's me, Sam, your little brother, Sammy. Remember, you call me that because you know I don't like it." He looked at his brother, pleading. "Please, Dean."

"Let them leave!" Dean said, he was still not remembering much. But the images in his nightmares were starting to make sense.

Bobby spoke up this time. "We're not here to cause anybody any trouble, Son." He paused. "We just want you to remember."

Sam added. "We have time, Dean. We'll wait on you. I just need my big brother back." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, something he had done millions of times.

It's amazing that such a small action could trigger a flood of memories. Dean just stared at Sam for a second. "Sammy?"

Sam smiled at Dean. "Yeah Dean."

Dean came down the stairs, and Sam met him halfway across the yard.

Sam pulled his brother into a big hug.

Dean groaned at the pain in his ribs. Sam loosened his hold. He then stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, doing a visual inspection.

Dean nodded and looked over at his saviors. "Kallie and Mel took very good care of me."

Bobby then hugged his 'son.'

"He had a concussion and 3 broken ribs." Kallie stated, running down his injuries. "We found him. He had passed out in the front yard."

Mel added. "Jake, I mean Dean, gave us a scare. It took him a little while to wake up."

"Jake?" Bobby asked.

"He needed a name." Melanie explained. "I thought he looked like a Jake."

Sam grinned as he looked at his brother, considering the name.

Dean looked at Sam. "Don't go there." He knew that some comparison to Jake Gyllenhaal was coming. "You make any reference to any mountain of any kind and I'll…."

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah, he's back."

TBC

Thanks for sticking with me thus far. I think the next chapter will be the last. And, as always, thank you, so much, for all your reviews and alerts. I hope you enjoyed! JL

 

 

Chapter 7

 

Mel closed her car door and headed to the house. Kallie followed suit.

“Sam, Bobby, come in and join us for coffee.” Mel said, inviting the men into her house. Dean, Sam and Bobby followed her and Kallie in. Melanie started the coffee as Kallie got the cups. Dean went to the fridge and got out the cream and milk and sat it on the table. He then knelt down and opened the crisper drawer. He moved a few things around and took out the freshly baked apple pie, wrapped in plastic. He sat it on the table.

Sam and Bobby watched Dean. They bother grinned when they saw the pie. They laughed out loud at Melanie’s next comment.

“I thought I had that one hidden.” Mel said when she saw the pie sitting on the table. “I have not been able to keep pie in this house since our…houseguest arrived.”

Dean started to open the freezer door.

“No ice cream.” Kallie said, reminding him. “You ate it with the last of the blueberry, remember.”

Dean pouted.

Mel just looked at Dean. “Won’t work, Darlin,’ I haven’t been to the store yet.”

Sam looked at Dean. “He does that to me all the time.”

“It work?” Mel asked.

“Not…usually.” Sam grudgingly admitted.

Kallie cupped Dean’s chin in her hand. “It’s hard to resist this adorable face.”

Dean grinned. “See, I’m adorable.”

Bobby and Sam didn’t know what to think or say. Dean didn’t let many people touch him like that. But he was very comfortable with these two women. That was just not Dean. 

Bobby shook his head. “Idgit!”

Dean laughed. “I missed you too, Bobby.”

Mel and Kallie looked at both Dean and Bobby, wondering what that comment was all about. They both just shook their heads as the filled the cups of coffee and brought them to the table.

“I’ll go up and get my stuff after I finish my coffee.” Dean told Bobby and Sam.

“Who said you could leave?” Kallie asked.

Dean looked at Kallie, startled. He looked amused as she took his hand.

“You’re still under medical care.” Kallie said. “You’re still my patient.” She paused and let go of his hand. “Besides, Bill said your car wouldn’t be ready for about a week.”

“I can fix the car myself.” Dean said, remembering that that was how his baby had been kept running all these years. “I don’t like other people working on my baby.”

Kallie shook her head. “Nope, not gonna happen. You’re not well enough to be crawling around under a car.” She said firmly.

“I’m just…I’m okay, Kallie.” Dean told her. 

This was another response that Sam and Bobby had not expected. If either of them had told him he wasn’t ready to do something, he would have told them to ‘shove it,’ but, not that nicely. 

“You’re having headaches.” Kallie told him. “Your chest, your ribs, you’re still sore.” She squeezed Dean’s forearm gently then let go. “I’m watching, Jake, um Dean. I don’t miss much.”

“I’m okay, Kallie.” Dean replied.

“Just because you repeat it, it doesn’t make it true.” Kallie retorted.

Sam laughed. He loved that Kallie had an answer for everything that Dean threw at her.

Dean noticed Sam’s reaction and practically snarled at him. It only made Sam laugh more.

Kallie noticed the reaction between the two. She could tell that the men cared about one another. She even where she had been standing could see the moment of recognition on Dean’s face. And it made her very happy to see that this chapter in Dean’s life would, at least, have a happy ending.

“Sam said you were hunting.” Melanie asked. “What were you hunting, the seasons…?”

“We don’t hunt animals.” Sam replied. “We hunt other…things.”

Melanie looked at her daughter. Neither woman said anything. But Dean, Sam and Bobby could see that they knew exactly what Sam had been talking about.

“What…?” Dean started.

“My dad, Mike, Michael Aaron Southerland.” Kallie started. “When he was about 16, his 18 year-old sister just disappeared. She had been going on a date with a new guy in town. There were rumors that he was a Satanist. He did dress kinda Gothic. He wore black a lot. He listened to heavy metal music. But there was nothing….” Kallie paused and sighed. “My dad became convince the guy was a vampire. Rumors flew during that time, of course. The local rumor mill went crazy. But nothing ever…. They never found a body. Nobody ever…found out what happened.” The rumor about the vampire thing was, of course, that she ran off with this guy and joined his nest. The guy did leave town not long after that. The father was transferred through his job. But, of course, the locals said that it was because the family was protecting the son.”

“Where was it?” Dean asked. “Did it happen around here?”

Kallie shook her head. “No, Dad’s from a small town near Birmingham, Alabama. But all these years later…he left town, went to college, then marriage, and a kid. But he…he never forgot. He couldn’t forget; and he never got over it. He started drinking and obsessing. It was really bad when I became a teenager. Or maybe that was just when I really started noticing it. I don’t know.” Kallie paused. “But, then one day he just…he packed a bag and left. I…we assumed he went back to Alabama. My grandparents, his parents, are older and sick. We…I just assumed he went back and to find answers for them. So, at least, they know what happened to their daughter before they died.”

“How long ago was that?”

Melanie sighed. “He left about 8 years ago. It was easier to just tell people that we were divorced than to try to explain the real reason. I’ve told the lie so much that I think I’ve started believing it. Anyway, I used to get a post card asking about us. I would send a letter back. I guess he got them. But then, a couple years ago they stopped coming. And they came from just, all over the country. So, I don’t know if he was tracking the nest of this guy. I just…he never talked about it. He told us about the places he’d been and the things he’s seen in his travels. And he would mention his parents. How they were doing. But he…he never mentioned if he was still hunting. Except to say that there were a lot of people out there, hunting, searching for things.”

“You have no way of contacting his parents?” Sam asked.

“They died, about 3 years ago, about a year apart. We got both obituaries in the mail.” Mel shook her head. “I expected him to come back, you know, after his parents died. But…since he didn’t, I can only think he didn’t find what he was looking for. We did used to talk to them on occasion. But when…when his sister disappeared, his…the family just fell apart. His mom went into a deep depression. His dad started drinking. He never drank before that, but afterwards…he became a full-blown alcoholic. It was just...it was hard to talk to them. Mike’s dad was either drunk or passed out and his mom seemed to have OD’d on her pills. She just seemed to be floating somewhere. She was way overmedicated, not sure if that was her doing, or the doctors. But, at any rate, she was way out there.

Kallie got up from the table and headed into the living room for the stairs. “I’ve got to check something out, I’ll be right back.”

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked at Mel. And Mel just shook her head. She had no idea what Kallie had in mind. 

Kallie returned a few moments later with a small stack of postcards in her hand. She sat down and started sifting through them, as if she was looking for something. “You got anymore family members who are hunters?” She asked while she looked.

Dean replied. “Our dad, John, he was….”

Kallie nodded. “Here it is.” She stopped at a particular postcard. It was post marked Philadelphia, PA. And the year was 1990-something. The last number couldn’t be made out. She showed it to Sam, Dean and Bobby. It read: My Girls, There’s a hunter here, John Winchester, I think he said. He found out I had a kid, my baby Kallie, and he told me about his boys, Sam and Dean. He’s such a proud papa. He told me his story. I feel bad for those boys. I hope he founds what it is he’s looking for. Love to You.

“Wow, that’s….” Sam started.

“Yeah.” Dean stated. “That’s our dad. Our mom died in a fire when I was 4 and Sam was 6 months old. My dad, he had been looking for answers ever since.”

“He wasn’t sure at first. Later he came to think it was a demon.” Sam added.

“Vampires and Demons…wow!” Melanie replied. “My husband got a little…crazy there at the end, before he left us.”

Dean shook his head. “He wasn’t crazy, Mel. Those things exist.”

Mel shook her head. “That’s not possible.”

All three men nodded that it was. 

“See, I told you, Mom.” Kallie said. “She always said that Dad was crazy. And she always thought I was crazy for believing him. But he…” She paused. “…he was so sincere. And he was really, truly devastated by my aunt’s disappearance. It just….”

“It changed your life.” Sam said, finishing her sentence.

Kallie nodded.

“It tends to do that. We went from the nice family home and white picket fence to living in motels and cars while our dad tried to figure out what had killed his wife. What had destroyed his family.” Dean explained.

“That’s rough, Dean.” Kallie replied. “I’m sorry. But at least you have Sam. And I have my mom. So, all things considered, it’s okay. I miss my dad. And I…I’m not sure if I’ll ever see him again. But, at least I understand it. Why he had to leave, what he did.”

 

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

 

Melanie opened up her home to Sam and Bobby, also. Both Bobby and Sam slept upstairs in chairs on either side Dean’s bed.

Kallie awoke to a noise. She recognized it immediately. Dean was moaning in his sleep. In all the excitement of the day she had forgotten his evening medication. She hurried to the bathroom and got a glass of water. She then grabbed the pill bottle and headed to his bedroom.

“Hey, Jake… um Dean.” Kallie whispered. Sam was still asleep, it looked like. She didn’t want to wake him up.

“He’s been moaning like that for about 10 minutes.” Sam said opening his eyes. “He won’t admit how much pain he’s in.”

“I forgot his pain medicine, in all the excitement.” Kallie admitted. She jumped a little when Sam spoke. But she recovered quickly.

“You can actually get him to take medication?” Sam asked, very surprised.

“Jake would do it for me. I have yet to deal with Dean.” Kallie realized it as she said it. She was literally dealing with a different person that she was when she got up this morning. Jake had become Dean since he got his memory back and Kallie had never been faced with such a dilemma.

“So, Dean’s a handful. That’s what you’re saying?” Kallie asked almost chuckling.

“I am a delight to be around.” Dean retorted. “Don’t listen to him!” He had opened his eyes at the sound of Kallie’s and Sam’s voices. He had been drifting in and out of sleep with the pain. So, he had only heard bits and pieces of the conversation.

Sam laughed at Dean’s description of himself.

“Shut up!” Dean said, glaring at his brother. But it didn’t last long. He was still in a lot of pain. And, as if to prove his point, Dean took the pills without complaint.

Melanie showed up in the doorway. She had heard them talking. Plus, there was the fact that she had gotten used to getting up and checking on Dean during the night. Bobby had also been woken up by Dean’s moaning. But he had not said anything. He had just been watching the interactions.

“This is pretty routine for us, Bobby.” Melanie said seeing that Bobby was awake as she sat down on Dean’s bed. “We’re usually checking on him every couple of hours.”

Melanie took Dean’s hand, causing him to look over at her. “What’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

“…chest…hurts.” Dean admitted, in obvious pain. He squeezed her hand.

Sam and Bobby looked at one another across the bed. Dean never admits pain. Not unless he is really, really hurting.

Kallie shook her head. “It’s…I forgot the pain medicine this evening.” She paused. She had started to cry. She had not meant to cause Dean any pain. Her mistake had upset her greatly.

Dean smiled at her. He let go of Mel’s hand and took one of Kallie’s hands in his. With his other hand, he wiped the tears from her cheek. “It’s okay. You’ve been so good to me….”

Kallie shook her head. “What kind of nurse am I going to be if I can’t even remember to give a patient his medicine?”

Dean grinned at her again. The pain medicine had started to kick in, and he was hurting a little less. “It’s not like I’ve been a typical patient.”

“That’s true.” Kallie agreed. She was starting to feel a little better.

“I…You had a big challenge, Kallie.” Dean stated. “I didn’t know who I was. You had to wonder who I was…all those knives, guns, and IDs. I was having nightmares, almost every night. It’s…that’s a lot of unusual, a lot of crazy, to deal with at one time.” He paused. “You’ll never have another situation again, like this, in your whole nursing career, I hope.” He paused again. “…at least, not one as adorable.”

Kallie just grinned at Dean and shook her head. She stood.

Melanie stood with her daughter. “We’ll see you in the morning.” She said. Then she and Kallie left the room.

Both Mel and Kallie laughed when they walked out of the room, and heard Dean tell Sam to shut up again. They could well imagine the looks that the two were exchanging. They laughed even harder when they heard Bobby call the brothers idgits.

“And I thought we were dysfunctional.” Kallie said to her mom as she entered her bedroom. Melanie nodded and headed next door, to her room. 

 

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

 

Dean continued to improve. His ribs were healing and he was getting anxious to get his car back. He was ready to leave. He appreciated the Southerlands, very much. But he needed to go so that they could get their lives back to normal.

“That was Bill.” Melanie said, after she hung up the phone. “Your car’s ready.”

“Well, I guess we’ll go get the car and be on our way.” Dean said.

“Wait!” Kallie said, looking at him. “Your clothes, aren’t you forgetting them?”

Dean shook his head. “You spent all that money on me. I can’t just take them.”

“They’re yours.” Melanie stated.

“They’re practically new, maybe you can return them, get your money back. Some stuff I haven’t even worn yet.” Dean told them.

“Fine, leave those here. We’ll return those. That make you happy?” Mel asked Dean.

Dean went over to her and hugged her. “For starters…you saved my life. There’s no way I can repay you.”

Mel looked at Kallie. “Oh yeah.” Kallie said. “You can.”

Dean protested, but not too much. He knew that Sam and Bobby would be surprised. Sam and Bobby had only heard him sing badly. And Sam had heard a little about him being able to play the guitar. But neither of them knew that he could actually play really well. He knew that Bobby would be totally surprised.

Kallie went into the living room and the rest followed her. They had all finished their coffee and pie by this time.

Dean sat down in a chair and Kallie handed him the guitar. “That’s all?”

Kallie nodded. “It’s…my dad used to play the guitar when I was a little girl. I’d crawl up in his lap and he’d sing to me. We’d all sing. It’s just…it was one of my best memories of my dad.”

Sam and Dean understood that. They each had their own special memories of John.

Dean played and sang a couple songs. Sam and Bobby sat dumbfounded. And Sam was a little miffed he never got to hear Dean’s real singing voice. He had only had the privilege of hearing Dean sing off key.

“You are never again allowed to sing off key in the car.” Sam declared. “Or anywhere else.”

“Come on, Sammy, that’s the best part.” Dean replied.

“Not for me.” The younger Winchester stated.

“Where did that come from?” Bobby asked, still amazed.

“Mom had a decent voice, if I remember correctly. She used to sing to me all the time.” Dean admitted. “And I learned to play the guitar when dad had left me at this…group home-type place.”

“When was this?” Bobby asked. The idea upset him, even now. He knew, if he had known, he would have stepped in and went and got Dean, from where ever he had been. And John would have been furious at him.

“I was about 12. I had taken/ stolen a loaf of bread and some peanut butter and got caught. I lost the…the money Dad gave me for food. And I couldn’t let Sam go missing any meals.” The elder Winchester replied.

“He just…I can’t believe he left you like that.” Bobby stated. “I would have been to get you…if I’d known.”

“I…honestly, it was okay. I missed Sam. But it was alright.” Dean said. He then looked at Mel and Kallie and smiled. “Thank you, for everything.”

“We’re gonna miss you.” Kallie said, hugging Dean.

Dean then hugged Mel again. “I just….I really appreciate everything. I’ll go upstairs and get those clothes. And I’ll leave the stuff I haven’t worn yet.”

Melanie nodded and followed Bobby and Sam outside to the truck. Kallie stayed inside. She had put the guitar into its case. That had been in the hall closet for years. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs when Dean came back down, carrying his bag. 

“I want you to have this.” Kallie said, indicating the guitar that she held in her hand. 

The elder Winchester shook his head. “I can’t….”

“I…We want you to have it.” Kallie stated. “I can’t play, it…it just sits here. And, I think it…it reminds Mom of something she no longer has. She keeps it because it reminds her of Dad. But then it’s painful, too, because it reminds her of Dad.” She paused. “I don’t believe Dad’s coming back. I think…I think he’s gone. He’s dead. But…but I’m not sure she believes it. I don’t know if she can bring herself to believe it. But I…after all these years…” She shook her head.

“Hunters lives are notoriously short.” Dean said. “The nature of the work. But we can get the word out for you, if you want us to.”

Kallie nodded. “I would like to, at least, hear from him again.”

Dean hugged her again. “I will give you my number. You need me, call me, for anything. I mean that.” He then handed her his number. She pocketed it. She wanted to make sure she didn’t lose it. 

Kallie then followed Dean out of the house. She and Melanie stood and watched Dean, Sam and Bobby drive away, until they couldn’t see the truck anymore.

 

THE END


End file.
